


Official

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Things will be different now they have an official unit name.





	

“Omedatou” Yasui says with a smile but Taiga has known him for long enough that he knows a bitter-sweet smile when he sees one. “Juri told me about your unit name. SixTONES...it's good, I like it, but it'll be hard to get used to it after so long of you being the bakaleya boys.”

Taiga nods in agreement, but for the first time since they found out about their unit name, Taiga isn't thinking about his group. “Yeah...it's a relief...it's...” he stutters.

“Official.” Yasui finishes with another of those smiles, and all Taiga wants is to pull Yasui towards him and promise him that 'Taiga team' will still always be important to him.

Before he gets chance to say anything, Yasui is called back towards the stage. “Thank you.” Taiga calls after him, and it isn't just about his congratulations – there's so much more behind it, so much that Taiga feels like he's being pulled away from now that SixTONES is official.


End file.
